This invention relates generally to golf clubs and, in particular, to a golf putter head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,528 to Tsao discloses a golf putter with a head consisting of a sole plate formed of heavyweight material such as steel and a body member made of lightweight material such as aluminum. A pair of knurled pins secure the sole plate to the body member. The sole plate has increased mass concentrations at its heel and toe ends. The putter has a shaft secured to the body member by a connecting member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,387 to Waites et al discloses a golf putter having a head comprised of a lightweight upper portion and a heavyweight base plate portion fastened together by screws. The upper portion is made of metal alloy or plastic, and the base plate portion is formed of brass or bronze. An additional brass weight is mounted in the upper portion near its toe end, and a shaft is attached to the upper portion adjacent its heel end.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,401 to Hainey discloses a putter head having a thick heavyweight top plate and a thin lightweight sole plate. The top and sole plates are connected by brazing, and a shaft is fixed to the top plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,353 to Moore discloses a golf putter with a head having a T-shaped brass weight disposed in a T-shaped recess in an aluminum body. The brass weight is fastened to the body by a plurality of screws, and a shaft is connected to the brass weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,252 to Roraback discloses a golf putter head having an aluminum sole with a pair of cavities that receive a pair of steel spherical weights. A cover made of wood or plastic is mounted on the sole in order to fit over the weights, and a shaft extends through a hole in the cover into another hole in the sole.